The Big Bang Theory Drabbles
by Scotch-Irish Rose
Summary: Several TBBT drabbles/one-shots - finally updated! (WARNING: THERE BE SLIGHT SPOILERS AHEAD!) Rating has been bumped up ever so slightly!
1. The Obstinate Infatuation

The Obstinate Infatuation

_Just a quick TBBT drabble.  
_

* * *

As he lay in bed, recovering from yet another rambling, one-sided, Sheldonian conversation, he couldn't help but interrogate himself over the subject of Priya. He was naïve to have actually believed such a relationship could've survived the distance between them. Who was he kidding, anyway? Nothing was ever truly perfect in Leonard Hofstadter's life. His disapproving mother, overbearing roommate (and, though he often hated to admit it, closest friend), frustrating career (especially when said "friend" criticized his many experiments and hypotheses), and quite blatant social awkwardness were all ingredients in the jumbled mixing pot of a life he led.

Though, in his opinion, there was a single aspect in his life that, quite possibly, was up to par with perfection. He studied her as if she were an elusive atom under a microscope that had captured his fascination. He noticed everything about her – how she had a habit of etching orders upon her hand with a pen at the Cheesecake Factory whenever she misplaced her notepad; how, when she barged somewhat intrusively into his and Sheldon's apartment, she always chewed her lower lip as scoped through all of their cabinets in search of something, whether it be sugar or liquor; the subtle, knowing smile that spread across her face when she witnessed Sheldon's reaction to the mention of "Shamy".

He could always tell when she slept straight through her alarm, as she would often scramble to his apartment and throw open the door without a single knock, disheveled and blonde hair dripping wet from a rushed shower, blaming the two physicists accusingly for her tardiness to work because neither of them had awakened her. He rolled over in bed, sighing at the empty, opposite side. He thoroughly missed sharing a bed with the Nebraskan that constantly inhabited his thoughts.

His musings were nothing out of the ordinary, as he often pondered about her when he had trouble sleeping.

_Great, add insomnia to my growing list of afflictions. _Leonard thought irritably.

Try as he might, he could never shake that woman from his thoughts, for he knew that woman would always be the object of his stubborn affections. His attraction to Penny was an obstinate infatuation that also happened to be a hindersome addiction; and he cherished every moment he had withdrawals.


	2. The Affectionate Affirmation

**A/N: Whew, haven't updated this fic in a while! I promise I'll give a little more love to it, kay? Mmkay. (;**

**WARNING:****SLIGHT SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T WATCH TBBT REGULARLY, I SUGGEST YOU PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

The Affectionate Affirmation  


_After confessing to Leonard her true feelings, Penny makes a run for it, her thoughts constantly preoccupied with the events that had occurred just moments before. _

* * *

As she quickly bounded down the stairs, nearly tripping over her heels in the process, a flustered Penny hastily retreated to the security that was her car. Fumbling with her keys, she jammed them into the lock and gave a sharp twist, exhaling impatiently as the car door unlocked with a _click. _With a violent yank, she swung the door open, retrieving her keys from the lock as she climbed inside the vehicle.

She slammed the door shut, shoving the key in the ignition and taking off the parking brake as she brought a trembling hand up the the radio, twisting the knob through the stations. The system crackled as it engaged in its search for a song or talk show its controller desired, and at last it arrived at a destination. Penny gripped the steering wheel, groaning as she came to the realization that it was one of _those _stations. The fast-talking DJ invited "those listening in at home" to "give 'em a call". Penny switched it off, willing to do anything to avoid sitting through a conversation involving some stranger's love life. That was the _last _thing she needed to hear.

She waited as her car came to life, and she hastily put the vehicle in reverse, swiftly glancing back over her shoulder before backing up and pulling out of the lot. As the wheels began to expeditiously turn, the woman began to break down, tears rolling down her cheeks and landing upon her yellow blouse. The water in her eyes blurred her vision, and she released a gasp before slamming her foot forcefully upon the brake pedal.

"_Come on, _Penny! You're from _Nebraska!" _she growled through gritted teeth. Sighing, she eased up on the brake, and the car slowly rolled forward. In an attempt to distract herself, she switched on the radio once more, browsing through the stations. She halted at the sound of Whitney Houston belting out a powerful yet captivating note, and a helpless Penny began crying all the more. "Oh, balls!" she exclaimed, resisting the urge to slam her forehead upon the steering wheel.

Why was he constantly on her mind? She'd been with so many men before; considering her experiences, why should Leonard Hofstadter be any different? The fact was, he _was _different. Incredibly and remarkably so. He was attentive – entirely devoted to her. Not to mention the fact that he had an IQ above room temperature!

As Penny pulled into the parking lot of The Cheesecake Factory, she spotted Amy Farrah Fowler's car, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Someone to talk to was just what she needed, even if it did involve the quite eccentric neurobiologist.

Quickly, she pulled into a parking spot, shielding her tear-stained eyes from curious eyes as she scrambled inside. In an instant, she caught a glimpse of Amy sitting daintily upon a stool, evidently drowning her worries with a bit of alcohol.

Penny truly did feel empathy for her friend; she'd consistently been trying to convince Sheldon to loosen up lately, to no avail. Sheldon and Amy truly were a perfect match for one another. If only the physicist would go for it – but that was a discussion for another day. As Penny approached, her friend's face brightened at the sight of her, and the brunette spoke up, mindlessly stirring her margarita.

"Hey there, bestie!"Amy greeted, furrowing her brow as Penny began to sniffle. "Penny, what's wrong?"

Penny took a seat at the bar, and the bartender, who had been wiping down the counter, inquired if she needed anything. The downtrodden woman mumbled, plopping down upon a stool, "Just a glass of water. Oh, hell, _anything_ with alcohol."

"Penny, what's wrong?" Amy reiterated, leaning upon the counter and gazing intently at her visibly shaken friend.

Penny sighed. "I told Leonard that I love him," she admitted, and her friend threw her hands up in the air.

"_Finally!"_she exclaimed, shrugging and offering the blonde a sheepish expression. "I'm just saying. It's about time. What did he say?"

"Not much." Penny replied flatly, accepting the drink that the bartender placed in front of her.

"Did you mean it?" Amy inquired, her eyes drilling into Penny's.

"Of course I did," the woman in question responded, bringing the glass to her lips.

"Then what's the problem?" Amy pressed.

"I don't know," Penny replied helplessly. "It just feels... _weird, _ya know?"

"After becoming quite familiar with the mind of a typical man," Amy began, pausing as Penny offered her a puzzled expression. "Of course, I'm referring to Sheldon." she elaborated, and her friend nodded with feigned intrigue. "In any case, I find that males of our species gain a staggering amount of satisfaction when a female, though often viewed as the weaker sex, asserts her dominance. Perhaps you should pursue your newly discovered confidence by establishing your role as the dominant partner, thus creating-"

"Okay, sweetie, if you're talking about who's on top, I'm _way _ahead of ya," Penny assured her, sipping her drink.

"That's not what I was referring to at all," Amy said, furrowing her brow. "But, hey, whatever floats your boat, bestie." She took a swig of her drink, as well, and the two women sat in silence for moment. "You know, despite my reputation for being somewhat naïve, especially in high school," she added, taking a breath and shuddering slightly at the thought of those awkward years, "I see how you look at Leonard." Penny offered her an inquisitive gaze. "Penny, I quite literally study the human mind on a daily basis. It's nothing new to me."

Despite her reluctance to admit her feelings openly, Penny was inherently aware that what she had blurted to Leonard was entirely true. There was no denying it, she loved him. All the way from his geeky glasses to his Converse sneakers, she loved him – and she had a feeling that she always would.


	3. The Finale Speculation

**Please read (A/N)**:_ This idea was somewhat conceived after watching the finale of _The Golden Girls, _one of my favorite sitcoms along with _The Big Bang Theory. _As you know, _most _TV finales __have a tendency to tug on the heartstrings, even if only slightly. Of course, one exception would be the finale of _Seinfeld, _but I digress._ _So, anyway, this short one-shot focuses on a possibility that I thought up regarding the series finale of TBBT, which, hopefully, will not exist for a very, very, very long time! Bu__t, nevertheless, I enjoyed writing this, and this in no way is meant to portray what will happen in the final episode of the series. This is just _my _take on what _could _happen. I just want to clarify this! Enjoy._

* * *

The Finale Speculation

_No description.  
_

* * *

Leonard Hofstadter's face lifted ever so slightly in a grin, though he was aware that he had little to smile about. Sure, he was moving in with the woman of his dreams, but that lifestyle change also involved packing everything up and moving to New York City with her.

Having recently been offered a chance to perform as a Broadway actress, Penny had made the rather difficult decision to jump at the chance. Her boyfriend had encouraged her with absolutely no hesitation, though his stomach had harbored a slight, irking feeling of betrayal. Although, he knew he couldn't be selfish. She was a strong woman, and she could most assuredly take care of herself. He'd been through this before with Priya. Leonard believed that if he truly loved Penny, he would let her go, and he cared deeply about her.

He was taken aback, however, when Penelope had gotten down on one knee, going all the way in proposing to him, just as she'd promised how one day she would. Needless to say, he was indeed swept off his feet, and he would be lying if he said that there had been no tears shed. Sure, it was rather effeminate, but his reputation as a "man" wasn't entirely immaculate to begin with. Thankfully, his girlfriend had the decent courtesy to propose to him in private, over a glass of wine, assuring that they would not be disturbed and no one would see him weeping over the incredibly supportive woman whom he adored.

Leonard, adjusting his glasses, placed his final packed suitcase upon his bed; everything was nearly ready, and the remainder of his belongings and furniture was arranged to be delivered once he and Penny got settled into their new home. _Home. _He and Penny were going to create a _home. Together. _Maybe even a family, full of children who would be incredibly brilliant _and _stunningly gorgeous. Yeah, he could get used to that.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and Leonard could deduce with certainty that it was his fiancée, as his roommate would most definitely have engaged in his ritual of knocking thrice. Seconds later, after Leonard allowed her entrance, Penny poked her blonde head through the door, smiling brightly at him.

"How are you holding up?" she inquired, waltzing into the room and glancing about at the sheer emptiness that had once been occupied by countless action figures and comic books. The amount of free space was staggering. "Uh, honey, you're not going to be putting all of your... _collectibles... _on display when we move in together, are you?"

"No, of course not," Leonard chuckled. He wore a mask, for he felt he would begin to cry at any moment. He swallowed a lump in his throat, clicking his suitcase shut as Penny laid a hand upon his shoulder.

"You okay, Leonard?" she reiterated with concern, gripping his shoulders and turning him around.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," he sighed shakily. "There are just a lot of memories in this room, you know?"

"Take all the time you need," she said gently, pecking his cheek.

"Thanks, Penny." her fiancee replied with sincerity, grinning endearingly at her. Penny kissed him a final time with a gentle rub to his back before taking her leave, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Leonard took a heavy, deep breath. This was really it. He was leaving almost everything, with the obvious exception of the woman he loved, behind in California. The university, Howard, Raj, and, of course, Sheldon. Howard had Bernadette, who, much to everyone's joy, had confided in her close group of friends that she and Howard were expecting their first child together. Raj had begun warming up to Lucy more and more, which greatly pleased everyone, with the exception of Sheldon, of course, who believed his friend could do much better in finding a suitable mate. His comments had been dismissed, however, as Sheldon Cooper knew little to nothing about women.

Speaking of Sheldon, how would his roommate handle things without him? Who would drive him to work every morning? Who would assure that he received the correct Chinese food? Fortunately, there was Amy Farrah Fowler for that, who desired nothing more than to be known as Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper. She truly was the perfect woman for Sheldon, and Leonard believed that if his friend had any common sense at all to go along with his astounding intellect, he would accept Amy's affections, for she would most likely be the only female to show a true attraction for him in his entire life.

A knocking sounded again.

"Almost ready, Penny," Leonard said, lifting his suitcase off the bed. A split second later, his name was heard, a familiar voice calling to him. His name and the knocking persisted twice more, and Sheldon strode into the room.

"Leonard, I would like to state something as a fact right this moment," the man said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, go ahead, Sheldon," Leonard replied, setting the collection of bags that had been resting upon his bed upon the floor.

"Leonard, I know I'm not usually one to talk about _feelings _and all that hokum, but I thought I would simply say..." he paused for effect, and his friend listened intently.

"Yeah?" Leonard pressed, expectantly.

"Dr. Hofstadter, I would like to say that I have very much enjoyed the years we've spent together. It's been a pleasure to serve as your roommate." Sheldon finished, shifting his weight uncomfortably. This wasn't easy for him, Leonard knew.

"W-well, thank you. That means a lot to me." he replied, swallowing a huge lump in his throat. "I feel the same way, Dr. Cooper."

"Are you really leaving?" Sheldon asked rather helplessly, as if he felt betrayed.

"I am," Leonard stated, inhaling a breath.

Sheldon remained silent for a moment. "So this is goodbye?"

Leonard smiled. "For now, it is."

"I see," his friend replied coolly. He outstretched his hand and offered it to Leonard, who accepted a firm shake of the hand from him.

"It's been fun," Leonard chuckled, slowly withdrawing his hand as he cleared his throat, which was stubbornly beginning to close up. "I'd better get going. Penny and I can't afford to miss our flight."

"I understand." Sheldon replied, stepping aside and gesturing toward the door.

Leonard hoisted up his bags and began walking toward the door, turning right to venture down the hallway into the living room. As he turned the corner, he dropped his bags to his sides, his mouth gaping at the sight before him. The congregation in the room was small, but the pure, undying friendship emanating from its core touched Leonard's heart. Sitting amongst the couch and chairs, with the exception of Sheldon's spot, of course, was Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Amy, and of course, Penny. They all set expectantly, as if awaiting some sort of speech from him. A hand was placed upon his shoulder, and he turned his head to glance at Sheldon, who offered him a slight yet encouraging smile.

Leonard stepped forward, leaving his belongings behind as he rushed to the epicenter of the room. Everyone rose to their feet, meeting him halfway as they all shared a group hug, embracing one another only as true friends and confidants could. No words needed to be uttered, as the soft sniveling arising from the crestfallen group was enough to get their feelings across. Leonard turned his head ever so slightly towards Penny, who was snuggled up beside him. Lovingly, he placed a kiss upon her temple, and she gave a tearful laugh.

Wolowitz and Koothrappali both offered Leonard sheepish grins, to which the man responded with chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Sheldon standing rather awkwardly in the doorway. With a swift gesture, he beckoned him over, and with a subtle roll of his eyes, Sheldon obliged, as if he were simply awaiting a decent invitation all this time.

After many moments of silence, with the exception of soft weeping, the group split apart as Leonard went back to retrieve his scattered bags and Penny trekked toward the door. As he arrived at her side, the man wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist with a sad smile, nodding to his group of friends. Abruptly, Penny ripped herself away from him, scrambling to share a final hug with Amy and Bernadette.

"Bestie!" Amy yelped, accepting the final goodbye wholeheartedly.

"Call us as soon as you get to New York," Bernadette squeaked, sniffling as she attempted to brush away her tears.

"I will," Penny whimpered, embracing her friends all the more. "It's gonna be okay, it's all gonna be okay," she murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

Meanwhile, while this display was taking place, Howard, Raj, and Sheldon strode over to meet Leonard, who grinned at them.

"Don't forget about Thanksgiving, Christmas, Hanukkah..." Howard mentioned with a soft laugh, offering a handshake to Leonard. "And don't you dare eat any Chinese food without thinking about us!" he warned, chuckling all the more.

"Oh, God!" Raj cried, lunging forward and clinging to his friend.

"Raj, c'mon, he's got a flight to catch," Howard pressed, darting his eyes awkwardly about. "Oh, what the hell." He, too, captured Leonard in an impenetrable hug, which the man returned without hesitation.

As they split apart, Howard good-naturedly punched his friend's shoulder, laughing in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, Sheldon?" Leonard asked expectantly, outstretching his arms.

Sheldon hastily shook his head. "I refuse to participate in any more of a display than what I've indulged in already." he explained, dismissing his colleague's request.

"Okay, then," Leonard replied, shaking Sheldon's hand once more. He called out to a sobbing Penny. "You ready, Penny?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am," she responded in a muffled voice, breaking apart from Bernadette and Amy. With a final, slight wave, she began backing towards Leonard, who waited at the door. "We've got a flight to catch," she said to the group, and many heads nodded, including Sheldon's.

Leonard opened the door and gathered his bags, and just as he did so, his soon-to-be ex-roommate approached him, offering him a final hug. Leonard returned the gesture. After a moment, they split apart, and Sheldon nodded, appeased.

"This is _not _goodbye," Leonard assured the congregation. "It's more like, well, 'see you later'. Just remember that."

"Of course," Penny attested as everyone nodded in agreement.

As Penny and Leonard bid their final farewell and took their leave, the rest of the group was left in a somber silence. Slowly, they all initiated another hug, and, unbeknownst to the rest of the congregation, Sheldon inconspicuously clutched Amy's hand, a gesture that nearly sent her over the moon.

No, this wasn't goodbye. There would be plenty more laughs, arguments, and discussions over Sci-Fi shows to share; it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Leonard sat in silence on the plane, staring intently at the piece of reading material in his lap. Penny gently took his hand in hers, offering him a supportive smile.

"You okay?" she inquired with empathy, as she was positive that she was experiencing the same bittersweet feeling that he was going through.

"I will be," he assured her, stealing a kiss before squeezing her hand. He glanced down at the roommate agreement in his lap, a perpetual grin etched across his face.


	4. The Bad Boy Experimentation

The Bad Boy Experimentation

_In an effort to appeal more to Penny's tastes involving men, Leonard makes a spur of the moment decision.  
_

* * *

"Leonard, are you _sure_ you're going to do this?" Sheldon inquired, his tone implying of his disapproval concerning the situation at hand. In all honesty, a man raised from boyhood in a sheltered household in Texas would naturally frown upon his colleague's reckless actions.

"_Yes, _Sheldon," Leonard growled irritably, shifting uncomfortably in the leather chair as he observed the tattoo artist with wary eyes.

"Gosh, no need to be such a grouch," Sheldon snapped back, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm just doing this for your own good. Besides the number of _atrocious _diseases that may be contracted from unsterilized needles, I am compelled to remind you that our roommate agreement specifically mentions a situation such as this in section eight, article two– "

"Wait, what?" asked Leonard, furrowing his brow with his mouth agape. "Why the _hell_ would there be anything involving a situation such as this in your _bizarre _roommate agreement?"

"Well, if you must know, it all started with Penny's tattoo on her right buttock..." Sheldon began casually, donning a startled expression when Leonard vociferously objected to his continuation of that particular sentence.

"Okay, Sheldon," Howard interrupted, "just, go and look at that book over there." He pointed to a thick catalog of the numerous different choices of tattoos resting upon a nearby table.

"What kind of book is it?" Sheldon asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"It's a picture book, Sheldon!" Howard snapped sarcastically, exhaling with an irritable breath.

"Oh, fine," sighed Sheldon, taking his leave with a sullen expression.

Howard turned back around to face Leonard and Raj, rolling his eyes. "How are you holding up?" he inquired sympathetically of his friend, who offered him a shrug.

"I've been better," he said, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"Does Penny know you are doing this?" Raj asked, a curious tone surfacing in his thick, foreign accent. Leonard shook his head, a slight smile brightening his otherwise anxiety-ridden face.

"Nope," he chuckled, "it's gonna be a surprise for tonight."

"Oh, got some plans, eh?" Howard inquired smoothly, quirking a brow. He and Raj donned mischievous grins.

"No, no, just going out for a bite to eat, is all." He shifted in his chair, as if he were unable to contain his giddiness. "Well, to tell you the truth, Penny and I..." he trailed off, sighing. "I think that our relationship would be more enjoyable if I did something a little spontaneous, maybe even a little reckless – something that will appeal to her... well, her tastes."

His friends exchanged knowing glances just as Sheldon observed from several feet away, "He's referring to an action that may cause their coitus together to be more pleasurable, frequent, lengthy, or all of the above - take your pick, really. Just in case any of you have that query."

The tattoo artist settled down beside Leonard (whose face had turned several shades redder within the past few moments), and cleared his throat, evidently in search of their attention.

"So, what am I gonna do for ya?" the man asked, lifting the needle; Leonard gulped at the sight of the sharp, intimidating end of the apparatus.

"U-uh, well," the bespectacled man stammered, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his shoulder. "J-just a small, um, erm-"

"I haven't got all day, man," the artist mumbled gruffly, irritated as his impatience began consuming him.

"Something artsy..." Raj piped up. "Perhaps a rosebud, surrounded in piercing wire, as if symbolizing inner beauty trapped within-" He instantly held his tongue as Leonard glared at him, while Howard could only sigh, shaking his head in disapproval. It was far too inopportune a time to recant this statement.

"How about – well, an atom?" Howard suggested with a shrug.

"What kind of Adam? Adam Levine, Adam Sandler...?" the man asked gruffly, though he was completely ignorant.

Leonard shook his head. "I'm trying to get in touch with my _tough _side, Howard. Penny's not gonna go for an _atom." _

"Maybe you could-"

"Look, if you guys don't make a decision within the next thirty seconds, I'm out," the artist warned in a growl.

Leonard, reaching for his inhaler in a panic, stopped suddenly, experiencing his epiphany. His mouth curved into a composed smile, at ease with his situation and satisfied with his decision. He professed his wishes, and with a shrug and a nod, the artist proceeded to ready his needles.

* * *

"Hey, honey, what do you feel like tonight?" Penny called out enthusiastically to her boyfriend, adding the finishing touches to her makeup as she did so. As she puckered her lips and applied her lip gloss, she added in her chatter, "Chinese, Italian? I'm really up for anything!"

Meanwhile, Leonard awaited her in the living room, wincing and massaging his sore bicep. Getting that tattoo was quite possibly the most rash decision he had ever made, and he'd made some pretty dumb ones throughout his life. Plenty of them were mentioned by his domineering mother on a regular basis, he reminded himself cynically.

"I feel like curling up with my inhaler," he whined under his breath, moaning as he leaned back on the couch. The suit he was clad in wasn't the most tender to his wound – yet another questionable choice he made. But, Penny adored it, and he would do anything for her; he really wasn't much of a bad boy, after all. _That_ was the truth. His throbbing shoulder could easily attest to that fact.

"What was that?" Penny inquired, emerging from her bedroom whilst attempting to get her earring to cooperate with her. Her boyfriend shook his head with a slight smile, and she mirrored it with one of her own. "Then again, we could just order a pizza – cheeseless, of course – and stay in tonight and watch a movie. Maybe a nice... _romantic comedy?" _

With a giggle, Penny sank on to the couch beside him, cozying up to him and resting her head upon his shoulder. Crying out, Leonard instantly scooted away from her, and his girlfriend frowned with concern, her eyebrows knit together.

"Leonard, what's the matter?" she asked, her puzzled gaze twisting up even further as he withdrew himself to the opposite side of the couch. "Sweetie, are you _okay?" _she persisted with a slight chuckle, inching towards him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine._" _Leonard assured her coolly, offering her a hasty nod of his head.

"You sure?" she inquired, lightly touching his arm.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" he squeaked, quickly hopping to his feet. "L-let's just go! Ya know, I don't know about you, but Chinese sounds fantastic."

Penny shook her head at his futile attempt to put on an act, clutching his hand and bringing him down beside her. "Okay, I may not be as smart as you, but I can tell when something is on that big mind of yours." she mused, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Now, what is it?"

"Nothing, really! _Really!" _Leonard said with a laugh, shaking off her unconvinced, steady pair of eyes.

"Leonard." Penny insisted, quirking a brow. After a moment of silence, Leonard could no longer withstand her tenacity. Hastily, he shed his suit, unbuttoning his shirt as his girlfriend's eyes widened with amazement. "Ooh, really?" she giggled delightfully. "Right here? _Now?" _

As she shrugged and leaned in to kiss him, Leonard turned his head away. "No," he scoffed, gesturing toward his arm.

Penny's green orbs became all the more stunned at the sight of the body art he sported upon his skin. Though the tattoo was rather small, she could clearly make out her name, written perfectly in attractive script on his shoulder.

"Oh, Leonard..." she murmured incredulously, being rendered at a complete loss for words. "Wh-why...?"

"Penny, if you don't like it, I'll get it removed right away." Leonard assured her, glancing down to admire her neatly painted nails; her fingers were intertwined perfectly with his, and his heart skipped a beat at this revelation.

"U-um, well..." the woman stuttered, inhaling deeply before swallowing a stubborn lump in her throat.

"You don't like it. I know, it was a stupid, _idiotic _idea. They tried to talk me out of it, but I just wouldn't listen to them. What is _wrong _with me? I just can't–"

Penny abruptly leaned in to kiss him, crashing her lips to his in a lustful passion. Several delightful seconds later, she broke the kiss, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Leonard," she began, sincerely, "this is... the _single, sweetest _thing that _anyone _has _ever _done for me." she professed in a quiet tone, quickly raising a hand to brush away moisture gathering in the corner of her eye. After a tearful laugh, she continued, "But, _why _would you do something like this?"

Leonard shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought you would think I was more desirable if I did something... well, more spontaneous."

"Oh, honey," she chuckled, laying a hand upon his knee. "The reason I love you is that you're not like any other guy I've met, let alone been with. You're smart, you're charming, and you accept me for who I am."

"Well, that means a lot coming from you," her boyfriend admitted shyly, looking down and thereby avoiding her eyes – those gorgeous, expressive eyes. After a moment of silence, he reached for his shirt, beginning to dress himself once more. "Let's get going, then."

"Hey, Leonard, I just have one question before we go." Penny mentioned, folding her hands together in her lap as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah?" he replied, beginning to button up his shirt.

"Have you been working out?" she ventured, biting her lower lip ever so slightly. She smiled as Leonard swiveled around, instantly taking his place beside her.

"I _have _been attempting to lift a few weights lately," he confessed, grinning boyishly at his girlfriend. "If you're, ya know, still into all that."

"Oh, I am _totally _into that." Penny affirmed flirtatiously, leaning in to kiss him. A moment later, she pulled back, rising to her feet. Gently, she took his hand in hers, beginning to lead him back to her bedroom. "I think I may need to work up a bit of an appetite, after all," she admitted with a coquettish smile. "Who knows, maybe a nice, long shower would soothe that battle wound of yours," the woman added alluringly in an implying tone.

This suggestion took a moment to sink in for the entirely clueless Leonard. "Oh, well, I – o-okay!" he obliged with a goofy grin.

No, he wasn't reckless – but he sure was willing to give it a try in order to humor the woman he loved.


	5. The Feminine Cinematic Attraction

_A/N: Wow, I am just putting these out like it's nobody's business! I guess I'm just on a TBBT kick at the moment, but, hey, what can I say? I adore all of the pairings in this show. I hope all of you can deduce what movie the gang is watching; if you can't, well, I'll be a little disappointed. I dropped a few hints in here! Haha, well, enjoy! Review/favorite/follow, as always. You don't know how much simple clicks mean to me - especially those involving leaving a review! Getting my readers' feedback is a great help in identifying what I need to accentuate in my writing style! Please, please, please! Take a moment to do so! Thanks so much!  
_

* * *

The Feminine Cinematic Attraction

_The guys are in awe over their ladies' reactions to a certain film... _

* * *

The apartment, though normally overflowing with audible conversation regarding anything from Star Trek to love lives, was entirely silenced. The women were engrossed in the movie that had captured their hearts and entranced them, while the men sat suppressing their groans in their monotonous states of boredom.

"Where did you say Koothrappali was tonight?" Leonard muttered to Howard, resting his head against his fist where it was propped upon the armrest of the sofa.

"Out with Lucy," Howard replied in a grumble, resting his head back against Bernadette's knees from where he sat at her feet.

"Lucky bastard," was Leonard's response, glancing over at Penny as she began sniffling.

"Be quiet, Leonard!" she snapped tearfully, snatching a tissue from the box upon the table and dabbing her overflowing eyes.

"Up until this moment," Amy piped up, her voice catching, "I had falsely believed that this film was simply focused upon a notebook. Oh, how I was deceived!"

"You mean you've never seen this movie, Amy?" Bernadette whimpered, blowing her nose.

"No, I haven't. Is this what the observant viewer would dub a 'chick flick'?" Amy inquired, wiping her eyes.

"Yes," Leonard groaned, his head falling back upon the sofa. Penny rested his head upon his shoulder, and he lifted his head ever so slightly to furrow his brow as she rubbed her face against the fabric of his shirt, thereby wiping her nose upon him.

"Now _that _is a fascinating term. Chick flick. Now, did you know that the term 'flick' regarding films came from the fact that during the early days of cinema, the projector would _flicker _as it projected the film on to the screen?"

"Yes, Sheldon," Howard grunted. "You've only regaled us with that fact dozens of times."

Leonard leaned in to whisper into his girlfriend's ear. "So, is this guy – Noah, right? Is he intentionally meant to resemble Jim Henson in this scene? Or am I just reading too much into it?"

"Sweetie, do you want to get anywhere tonight? Yes? Then, _please."_ Penny retorted through her tears, glaring at him. "Could you just _try _to settle down and watch? I promise, I will watch any episode of Star Wars that you want if you just sit through this."

Leonard swallowed and shut his mouth, draping his arm over Penny's shoulder and bringing her close in a loving embrace. She reached for his opposite hand, finding comfort as he laced their fingers together.

In unison, Penny and Bernadette recited, "So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, every day. You and me... every day."

The two of them broke down in tears all the more, and Amy soon joined in the chorus. The three males in the room glanced at one another, puzzled as they tried to comfort their respective, significant others.

"There, there," Sheldon stated, awkwardly patting his girlfriend's shoulder. "Sheldon's here." He glanced around, donning a concerned expression at the sight of the distraught females in the room; he didn't take note of Amy's _euphoric_ expression, however. "Would any of you care for a hot beverage?" he added, rising to his feet. Amy pulled him down almost immediately, and he turned his head to frown at her.

"No, Sheldon. Just... sit here and comfort me some more. That will be sufficient." she murmured, her eyes locked on the screen.

Sheldon sighed. "Fine, then. Darn. I didn't think of including something involving this situation in our relationship agreement."

The women hushed him derisively, and he sunk into the cushions on the sofa, rendering himself completely insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

After a nearly maddening period of time in which the minutes had ticked by monotonously, and while the men, even including Sheldon, had made use of themselves by being shoulders to cry on, the credits of the film at last rolled. Howard rose to his feet and stretched, gratefully muttering under his breath as he removed the DVD from the player.

"So, what did you think, Amy?" Penny sniffed, wiping a stray, glimmering tear that rolled down her cheek.

Amy glanced back and forth between her two best friends, shaking her head in disbelief. "That was beautiful... remind me to engage in a study of our neurons the next time we view such a film."

Penny and Bernadette chuckled, and as the latter rose to help her husband at the kitchen counter, the former turned her attention to her partner, who had remained unusually quiet for the remainder of the film after she had snapped at him.

"So, Leonard–" she began, releasing a cordial laugh as her boyfriend turned his head away from her. "Honey, what's the matter? Are you... _crying?"_

"N-no," the physicist stammered, rummaging in his pocket for his inhaler. Penny reached for her purse, digging through its contents and finding a spare inhaler lurking within the abyss. She offered it to him, and he hastily snatched it from her grasp. "My allergies are just acting up. I'm not crying." he insisted, putting his medicine to use.

"You don't have to be ashamed of crying at a tearjerker, Leonard," Penny assured him, leaning in to kiss his cheek in her attempt to comfort him. "Didn't you see us girls?"

"We certainly did," Sheldon broke in, leaning back in his spot. "You all sounded like a bunch of baboons in heat, what with all your moaning and groaning," he observed. "In fact, it was a choir worthy of noise canceling headphones."

Penny turned her head to glare at him, blinking several times to emphasize her distaste.

"On the contrary, I believe we much more resembled a flock of kookaburra," Amy observed, and Sheldon offered her a slight shrug.

"Oh, Amy, we can go on debating this all night if we must." he attested, and at this, Leonard and Penny both rose to their feet.

"It's, uh, getting a little late. I think we'll turn in." Leonard mentioned, beckoning for Penny to follow his lead. She chuckled, obliging in following him out of the apartment as they began their journey across the hall.

Just as Leonard grabbed her hand, Penny poked her head through the ajar door. "Good night, girls," she chimed, winking at Amy and beckoning for her to make a move, if at all possible, as she shut the door behind her.

"Yep, I think we'll start heading home, too," Howard added. "Right, Bernie?"

"Oh, yes!" Bernadette concurred, gathering her purse as the couple also made their way to the door. "Good night, Amy, Sheldon." The perky blonde winked at her friend, who shifted uncomfortably where she was seated beside her entirely oblivious companion.

Howard and Bernadette took their leave, simply leaving Amy completely alone with Sheldon. Normally, Amy would be quite thrilled; but, now that the opportunity presented itself, she was experiencing hesitation.

"Well," she said, breaking the silence as she cleared her throat. "Here we are."

"Indeed." Sheldon added with a nod.

"I'm also growing a bit fatigued." Amy stated as a fact, darting her observant eyes toward the man beside her.

"Yes. Well, I bid you a pleasant evening." he said, rising to his feet with a contented stretch. "You can go ahead and let yourself out, I trust you won't steal anything?"

"Of course," Amy murmured, placing her hands upon her knees. With a nod, Sheldon retreated to his bedroom without another word, leaving his _girlfriend_ to contemplate in silence.


	6. The Double Utterance Reaction

_A/N: Hey, there! I guess you could call this a prequel of sorts to another one of my drabbles in this series, _The Finale Speculation. _I hope you guys enjoy this!_

* * *

The Double Utterance Reaction

_Penny is full of news for Leonard.  
_

* * *

Leonard lay upon his stomach, admiring Penny with an enamored yet intrusive gaze. The woman beside him rolled over on to her side, resting her head upon her hands as she locked eyes with him. She seemed distant to her boyfriend, but he paid no mind, as he was far too distracted by her gorgeous, green eyes and luscious, glossy lips.

"I love you," he stated factually, inching impossibly closer to her nose. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips and tucked a blonde tendril of hair behind her ear, the corners of his mouth lifting in a grin.

"I love you, too," Penny responded rather absentmindedly, a blank stare frozen upon her face. Her boyfriend gently caressed her velvet cheek, slightly concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" he inquired in a murmur, stroking her skin with the pad of his thumb. "You're pretty quiet tonight."

Penny stirred at his inquiry. "Hm? Oh, y-yeah," she replied, snapping out of her trance and pecking him quickly upon the lips. "I'm—I'm just tired, Leonard. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" She rolled over upon her back, and she faintly picked up the sound of a chuckle arising from the man at her side.

"Alright, then," he said gently, stretching his arm over her bare chest and reaching for her opposite hand. Lightly, he grasped her wrist and laced their fingers together, releasing a heavy sigh of contentment as he did so. "Good night, Penny," he whispered soothingly, burying his face in the pillow on which his head rested.

"Yeah," Penny responded, hesitantly. "G-good night." The couple lay in silence for a moment before Penny piped up once more. "No." she said firmly.

"What?" Leonard mumbled, raising his head.

"Honey, I need to talk to you now." she resolved, nodding to herself and tossing back over to face him.

Leonard opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. "Of course," he replied, gazing intently at her as he awaited her response.

Penny took a deep breath, steeling her courage. "Okay, well... boy, this is hard—"

"Penny, you know you can tell me anything," Leonard assured her, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Now, what is it?"

"You're right, you're right. I need to get this off my chest." Penny said, sucking in yet another breath. "L-Leonard, first thing. You know I love you. You do know that, right?"

Her boyfriend furrowed his brow. "Uh... yes?"

"A-and nothing can ever change that—"

"Penny, _what _is this about? Is something wrong?" Leonard pressed, his brows becoming all the more knit together.

Penny chewed her lower lip. "Sweetie, um... I-I got a job offer today."

Leonard's face brightened immensely, an apparent weight being lifted from his shoulders. "Penny, that's _wonderful!" _he chimed, pressing his lips to hers. The affection resulted in a joyful giggle from his girlfriend. "Is that all? Why would you be hesitant to tell me that?"

Penny's face fell. "Well, that's the thing, Leonard," she began, tears beginning to glimmer in her jade eyes. "Th-the job... it's in New York City—on Broadway, actually. I got offered a part. A scout saw me acting at my last gig, and I just got the call today." she confessed, the words spilling from her mouth like an avalanche. "...I-isn't that great?" After a sustained period of muted silence, Penny persisted, "Well, aren't you gonna say anything?"

"Wh-what?" Leonard stammered, staring blankly into her eyes and swallowing a growing lump in his throat. "H-how...?"

"I-I don't know what I'm gonna tell them—but I figure I'm never gonna have another chance at this, and if I take this one, an entirely new door may open for me. I don't think I can afford to pass this up, Leonard. Wh-what do you think?"

Leonard peeled back the sheets, leaning over the side of the bed and slipping on his clothes. "I think I should be leaving."

Penny bolted upright in bed, alarmed. "What? _Why?" _

"I can't believe you'd bring this up right after—" Leonard muttered, his voice trailing off as he walked briskly to the door, shaking his head all the while.

"Leonard, can't we talk about this?" Penny whimpered desperately. _"__Please."_

Her boyfriend placed his hand upon the doorknob, glancing back into her sullen, green eyes a final time before taking his leave. Penny sunk back upon the mattress, resting her hands upon her chest.

Why did Leonard have to react that way? She was already torn; of course, she would probably end up packing everything up and moving if she accepted this offer. Surely, it would be much to stressful to hop back and forth between the west coast and the east coast.

Then again, the distance between the man she loved, not to mention all of her friends, would be nearly three thousand miles. Her relationship with Leonard would definitely put in jeopardy; could she really bear to watch it wither away? Her eyes stung with tears at this thought. With the notion in mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Leonard? It's me. Just giving you another call. Listen, if you get this message, call me back. I need to see you... I love you, Leonard."

Penny sunk into the sofa, toying with the phone in her hands. If only it would ring, or buzz with a text—something that would alert her to the fact that Leonard wasn't entirely peeved at her for breaking such grim news to him. Impatiently, she selected his number again, initiating another call. Seconds later, there was a knocking at her door, and a familiar voice was heard from outside. Penny warmly invited in the visitor.

Leonard stepped through the doorway, sauntering casually into the room. "I got your messages."

"Good," Penny said quietly, beckoning him over. "We... we need to talk."

Leonard strolled over to the couch, settling down beside her. "About what?"

"Yeah, um... do you want a glass of wine?" Penny offered, losing her nerve. Her tentative boyfriend offered her a slight shrug, and she rose from her seat, retreating to the kitchen counter to retrieve a bottle and two glasses. When she returned, she set the two glasses upon the coffee table and generously poured the wine. "I have something to ask of you." she murmured, taking a quick sip of her beverage.

"Penny, I have something to say first." Leonard responded, mirroring her actions. "Penny, I'm sorry about last night. It was selfish of me to try and deter you from chasing your dreams. It's... it's just great that you have this opportunity." he said, taking her hands in his. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... is that—" Leonard paused, leaning forward to gently kiss the stunning blonde before him. "I-I want you to take the job. If you love something, let it go... right?"

Penny gave a tearful laugh, lifting a hand to gingerly brush a tear away from his cheek. "I love you." she professed, lunging forward to capture him in an impenetrable hug. She rested his chin upon his shoulder, which heaved with a barely audible sob.

"I love you, too," he whispered into her golden locks, rubbing her back with a loving touch.

Penny abruptly pulled away, causing Leonard to frown. "That's why, before I lose my nerve, I have to ask you something—something I've been wanting to ask for a while." she admitted passionately, rising from her seat and sinking back down on to one knee.

"Oh, God..." Leonard whispered, entirely incredulous as his girlfriend reached into her pocket. She revealed to him a small, felt box, and she opened it, showing him the contents inside. Within the case rested a glimmering wedding band.

"Sweetie, I love you." she said with a heaving breath, doing all she possibly could to avoid breaking down. "A-and I realize now that _you _are the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with. Leonard, if I don't ask you this now, I'm gonna do something stupid and fly off to New York and make the biggest mistake of my _life." _she continued, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"Penny—" Leonard choked out, unable to form sufficient English.

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter," she began, inching closer by crawling along on one knee. "Would you do me the great honor of letting me become _Mrs. _Leonard Hofstadter?" she finished tearfully, a hopeful smile etched across her face.

"Y-yes," Leonard mumbled, taking her hands and pulling her up into his lap. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, burying his face in her neck as she carefully plucked the band from its case and slid it on to his finger. "Of course. Yes, yes!" he exclaimed delightedly, laying her down upon the couch and showering her with affection.

Penny pressed her lips to his, running her delicate fingers lightly through his dark, wavy hair. As she broke the kiss, she offered him a demure smile. "I figured that's what you would say, which is why I already bought myself a ring," she said, reaching once more into her pocket and removing yet another small box. Gently, she popped it open and retrieved her ring, sliding the jeweled piece on to her finger and admiring it in the light.

"Thank God _you _took care of it," Leonard breathed, giving a sigh of relief.

Penny nodded, bringing her face close to his. "Now, where were we?"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. Didn't you promise to get me flowers?" Leonard murmured into her hair, his body quaking with a playful chuckle.

"If you're a good boy, I will," the woman below him teased, her green eyes reflected a passionate, ardent desire.

The couple proceeded to embrace one another unconditionally, though they could only hope that their mutual friend across the hall wouldn't come knocking thrice.


	7. The Fowler Reconfiguration

_A/N: Haha, I just recently came up with this idea. Amy really deserves to be pampered a little_—_in my opinion at least. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

The Fowler Reconfiguration

_Penny's insecurity strikes again.  
_

* * *

"Penny, are you and the girls doing okay in there?" Leonard called over his shoulder, directing his query to his girlfriend.

By the sound of rapidly clicking heels, Penny and Bernadette were far too preoccupied with scuttling around in the bathroom for either of them to respond to him. He couldn't help allowing his mind to wander toward the possibilities that may become of this project with Amy—what torture she must have been enduring as Penny and Bernadette primped her!

"Bernie!" Howard reiterated. "Is everything alright? What's taking so long?"

"Everything's fine!" Bernadette's cheery voice replied with vigor.

"Yup! We've just hit a snag on the eyebrows," Penny attested, anxiously albeit cheerfully. Her utterance was followed by an agonizing howling of protest from Amy, whom the girls had been feverishly working upon for the past hours.

Sheldon, perched in his spot, folded his arms with a derisive shaking of his head. "I should've learned from my mother's buttering herself up every Sunday that waiting an insufferable amount of time while a female preens herself is a complete waste of time."

Leonard muttered a few choice words to his roommate, glaring at him with disapproval.

Penny at last emerged from the hallway, smiling brightly and giddily. Clapping her hands together, she gained the attention of the congregation in the room.

"Gentlemen, Bernadette and I are proud to introduce to you," she began, making way for her friends by taking a step backward, "the new and improved Amy Farrah Fowler!"

Amy stepped forward, the clicking heels of her shiny pumps instantly attracting the attention of the men in the room.

"Sheldon," her voice spoke, softly and hesitantly. "Well, how do I look?"

Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, and Raj all arose from where they rested, ogling over the new face. Amy stood before them in the doorway with Penny and Bernadette loyally remaining at her side. Four pairs of eyes stared incredulously at the neurobiologist, and the men continued to remain speechless, their mouths agape.

Amy's rich, brown hair framed her face in delicate ringlets, and the curly locks flowing from her head draped neatly over her shoulders. A bright, scarlet evening gown, which clung expertly to her form, accentuated her creamy skin tone and expressive, shimmering eyes, which glanced nervously about the room. Her long, surprisingly toned legs, freshly shaven, shone glamorously beneath the lights in the room. Her entire form was freed from the numerous layers of clothing in which she was normally clad, and the awestruck men surrounding her were, for once, utterly entranced by Amy Farrah Fowler.

A period of silence ticked by before Penny's green eyes fell upon her boyfriend, who was busily admiring the woman before him. Needless to say, though his girlfriend also stood just feet in front of him, he wasn't gaping at _her._ The woman, her inherent, jealous habits arising, flipped her golden locks over her shoulders with a sanctimonious air, clearing her throat to break the silence.

"Leonard." Penny grunted, snapping her boyfriend out of his trance.

"Howard." Bernadette echoed, her normally gentle tone growing noticeably irritable.

With this, Leonard and Howard both tore their eyes away, fearing the wrath of their respective ladies later on; Raj continued to stare, puckering his lips up to the bottle of beer he gripped in his hand. Everyone could only imagine what was going through his mind—but, truthfully, they didn't have any desire to. That was, except for Amy.

Sheldon darted his eyes up and down, surveying his girlfriend. "Good Lord, Amy, you look like the raccoon that mauled my second cousin Stan with all that horrendous eye shadow. Nope, take it off, take it all off. I want you out of that dress this instant."

Amy's cheeks burned with a blush. Leaning back, she giggled effeminately to her friends, "I think this just might do the trick, girls." She directed her attention back to Sheldon, shifting her weight as if she were bothered. "Yes, Sheldon. I can't help but agree. I've been a... a rather _bad _girl doing this, don't you think?"

"I should say so!" Sheldon attested with a quick nod, causing a bright grin to spread across Amy's face.

Penny seethed with envy at the sight before her green, flaring eyes. Of course, she didn't blame Amy. Yes, she was attractive, but Penny saw no reason why Leonard should drool over one of her best friends so blatantly—right in front of her, nonetheless! No, she couldn't let this irk her. Although, how could she resist? She _was _the jealous type, there was no denying that.

"Yeah," Penny replied to Amy, halfheartedly, as she quirked a brow at Leonard, who cowered ever so slightly at her watchful eye. "That's just _great." _

"Wow, you girls did a real good job," he observed timidly, adjusting his glasses and turning away from a certain pair of trite, emerald eyes.

"Leonard," Penny sang, catching Amy by the arm as she nearly fell forward, adjusting to the absence of her spectacles. "Could I speak to you for just a second?"

"Yeah, sure," Leonard obliged, casually setting out hors d'oeuvres for their social group.

"Here, Amy, why don't you sit down?" Penny offered, guiding her companion over to the sofa. "There we go."

"Thanks, bestie," Amy said gratefully, breathing a sigh of relief. She then turned her attention toward Sheldon and struck up small talk.

Penny then proceeded to retreat to the kitchen, and Leonard followed her in hot pursuit.

"What's up, Penny?" he inquired, gazing intently at her as he waited for her to speak.

"What the hell was that?" his girlfriend demanded, fuming as she gestured subtly toward Amy.

"Huh? I'm not aware that I did anything—"

"Oh, come on. You were drooling over Amy just then." Penny growled, subtly gesturing at the congregation behind them.

"I was _not,"_ Leonard denied, furrowing his brow. "Don't tell me you're jealous of her. First Alex, now Amy? She's my best friend's _girlfriend—_not to mention _my _girlfriend's best friend."

"Well, I don't care _what _she is. But, mark my words, if I catch you staring at her the way you just were later on, I will _never _partake in your little nerd kinks again."

"Wh-what?" Leonard stammered, swallowing. "Y-you mean like that cute little Chewbacca sound you make when we—"

"Oh, yeah!" Penny interrupted, smirking as she folded her arms. "I know how much you like it. What a dirty, nerdy mind you have."

"Okay, whatever you say, Penny..." her boyfriend agreed hastily, and a triumphant smile graced Penny's face.

"Good!" she crooned, lunging forward to lock lips with him. The woman forcefully battled with him in their affections, ripping their mouths apart after several moments. Happily, she patted his cheek with her palm, taking him by the hand and leading him back to the midst of the living room.

All would be well, as long as Leonard kept his eyes from wandering astray—namely, towards any place below Amy's neck.

* * *

Penny lay beneath the sheets, awaiting her boyfriend rather impatiently. What was he up to, anyway? Writing equations on the mirror while brushing his teeth? No, he was most likely busy pondering about Amy, knowing Leonard.

"No, this is stupid, it's _Amy." _Penny resolved, sensing her own guilt at her bitter tone.

She had implied to herself that Amy was inferior to her, and as Amy's friend, Penny chastised herself. Yes, she'd had a reputation of a less than desirable girl in high school at times, but ever since she'd become acquainted with her current group of friends, Penny believed she had transformed into an entirely new woman. She took pleasure in this fact.

But—the way Leonard _looked _at Amy. Penny just couldn't let it go. She couldn't recall the last time her boyfriend had regarded _her _with such admiration and desire. She was completely troubled by this; her insecurities were getting the best of her.

Leonard trudged into his bedroom at this moment, crawling into bed with her with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Hey there, Chewy," he flirted saucily, running his fingers through her golden locks as he settled down beside her. "I can't believe you actually managed to find a kind of cheese tonight that didn't aggravate my lactose intolerance," he marveled. "Well, mostly..."

Penny giggled. "I know, right?" She continued to chortle as she kissed him. "Guess I did good, huh?"

"Yep," Leonard confirmed, reclining on to his back and resting his head upon his pillow. "You and Bernadette did good on Amy, too."

"Yeah..." Penny muttered, entirely unamused.

Leonard turned his head and frowned. "Something the matter, Penny?" he inquired, drawing her in for a cuddle. His girlfriend rested her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

"Yeah, it's just—the way you and the guys were looking at her tonight. The only one of you who wasn't drooling was Sheldon, and that doesn't do Amy _or _me any good."

"Wait a minute, are you saying you're insecure over Amy?" Leonard asked, gently massaging her bare shoulder.

"N-no! _No!" _Penny assured him, shaking with a laugh. After a moment, she sighed. "Okay, _fine."_

"Penny, when are you gonna accept the fact that nothing is going to happen between another woman and me? Especially Amy—Sheldon's roommate agreement is airtight." Leonard chuckled at Penny's glare. "Not that I'd have any desire to give up the best girl in the world."

"That's not true," Penny said modestly, snuggling closer to him. "Sucking up to me, huh? I can tell when you want something. You _do _want something, don't you?"

A smile crept across Leonard's face. "Nope, just you—that's enough."

Penny lightly grasped his chin, bringing his face close to hers. "Remember this—you're mine. Do you understand me, Dr. Hofstadter?" she whispered coquettishly, smiling as her boyfriend nodded, entirely attentive as he listened to her honest words. "Or should I say... Han Solo?"

Leonard immediately mashed his lips against hers, igniting their flaring passion.


	8. The Divergence Catalyst

**A/N: WARNING! POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION****!**

**As I'm sure some of you out there already know, Leonard leaves for an overseas job in the season finale. This is my take on Penny and Leonard's goodbye. From what I've read about the episode, I don't think this resembles the plot, but enjoy this anyway!**

* * *

The Divergence Catalyst

_Penny and Leonard share a grieving but passionate farewell._

* * *

"Here, let me help you out there," Penny giggled, gripping her boyfriend's tie with both of her hands and adjusting it accordingly. Despite his staggering intellect, he was astoundingly naïve at these sorts of things.

"Oh, thanks," he said sheepishly, glancing down for a moment to study her hands at work. In the midst of their movements, he lightly grasped her hand, smiling as their eyes met. In a calm, quiet voice, he proceeded in a whisper, "You know, I'm really gonna miss you, Penny."

"It's only gonna be a few months, we'll manage somehow." she assured him, her throat choking up a bit with emotion as her voice began to catch. "Now, do you have your spare inhalers?"

"Yes," he replied, offering her a slight grin as she reached into her back pocket and retrieved one of his extra apparatuses, evidently having located it somewhere in the depths of her apartment.

Penny revealed the inhaler with a slightly condescending albeit entirely cordial smirk, and as she placed it in his palm, she pursued, "Your allergy medications? Foreign? Domestic? Experimental?"

"Yep." Leonard chimed, smiling all the while.

"All of them? Every single one?" she confirmed, chewing her lower lip. She could only hope that her boyfriend wouldn't discover her true intentions of prolonging this goodbye. Every second she spent in his presence was precious to her, knowing that in just a short while he'd be miles and miles away.

"Yes." her boyfriend assured her, caressing her cheeks as he brought her face close to his. Their noses touched, and the couple chuckled as they shared a quick kiss.

"You'd better call me every day." Penny warned, her green eyes drilling into his expressive, dark gaze.

"I promise." he replied gently, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. As he admired her glimmering, jade-colored eyes, Leonard took note of moisture rapidly pooling in them.

"A-a-and try... try to avoid eating anything that might make y-you—" Penny stammered, her voice cutting off as tears began to flow. "A-anything that might make you—_gassy!_" she finished in an exclamation, lurching forward to capture Leonard in an embrace. Her back heaved with sobs as her glossy lips quivered uncontrollably.

"Penny, it'll be okay..." Leonard murmured into her blonde tendrils of hair, savoring the sultry scent of her apple-scented shampoo. "Oh, God, please stop crying. Penny? _Penny!"_ he whimpered, breaking down as a result of his girlfriend's tears. "C'mon, listen to me!" Leonard pleaded, firmly gripping her shoulders and pushing her away with a surprising force.

"Leonard, Leonard," Penny sniveled, ushering him in for another hug. "Let me go with you. I'll go pack right now—just a few minutes, then we'll go, 'kay?"

Penny turned to exit Leonard's bedroom, only to be caught by her hand a moment later. Her boyfriend's voice whispered her name, and she reluctantly swiveled back around, knowingly offering him a subtle smile. It reflected sheer melancholy.

"I know what you're gonna say—j-just, don't." she muttered, sinking on to his mattress and folding her hands in her lap.

"Penny, trust me, you wouldn't have a good time." Leonard offered, sitting down beside her and snaking an arm around her waist. He brought her close, kissing her temple as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"But I'd be with _you." _she whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her tearful, green eyes.

"I love you, Penny," he murmured, giving her waist a squeeze. Instantly, he loosened his grip of her. "S-sorry, I know my saying that might make you uncomfortable—"

"No, no. I know now that I'm ready to be committed to you—and I can say without hesitation that I love _you." _Penny confessed, placing a hand upon his knee.

Slowly, Leonard brought his lips to hers, gently grasping her chin to avoid allowing her the chance to break the kiss. They tumbled back on his bed, coaxing one another out of their sorrows. His plane left in less than an hour, but Leonard could always make time for romancing his shiny, lucky Penny.

* * *

The physicist hastily leaned over his girlfriend to catch a glimpse of the digital clock at his bedside. He swore beneath his breath as he quickly retrieved his boxers and slipped them on, hurriedly beginning the task of dressing himself.

Penny's soft voice called to him, and Leonard turned his head to glance at her. Lovingly, he leaned in to kiss her collarbone, running his fingers through her mussed, tangled, golden locks. She smiled at him as she offered her boyfriend a look of pure adoration, though a subtle hint of betrayal could be identified in her steady gaze.

"I've gotta go, or I'll miss my flight." the man whispered, chuckling softly as his girlfriend pulled him down for a kiss to the lips.

Penny soon broke the kiss. "I understand, honey," she replied hastily, fumbling with his tie as he began buttoning up his shirt.

"Stay as long as you want, or, you know, 'til Sheldon drives you up the wall." Leonard continued between the kisses they shared.

"Send me a text later on, will ya?" Penny murmured, flattening the collar of his shirt as he hurriedly ran a comb through his dark, wavy hair.

"I'll call you as soon as I get settled." he assured her, setting the comb upon the bedside table and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "Here, we can even make it a pinkie swear."

As her boyfriend offered his pinkie for her to hook around hers, Penny pressed her lips to his, sharing another affectionate embrace.

"Okay." was the only sufficient reply she could muster, as she feared if she uttered anything more, she would break down again. She'd just barely managed to get a hold of her composure; she couldn't risk losing it in front of Leonard—especially right before he had to catch his plane.

With a final kiss and exchange of "I love you", the couple parted ways.


	9. The Retrospective Conundrum

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD.**

**This takes place after Leonard leaves for his expedition overseas... at least, it's my take on it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The Retrospective Conundrum

_Penny has trouble dealing with Leonard's absence.  
_

* * *

Penny gazed across the table at which she dined, desperately trying to train her mind to envision Leonard sitting in his usual place across from her. Her wistful desires would soon be regretted—this, she knew. If she thought too long about him, she would only end up feeling sorry for herself. She simply had to adjust. Leonard would be gone for quite awhile. This was the fact she needed to learn to accept.

Glancing down at the Thai food in front of her, she came to the realization that she'd completely lost her appetite. Her undying loneliness overpowered her desire to eat, and with a sigh, she pushed her dinner away.

She had the urge to reach for the phone—but Bernadette, Howard, even Amy and Sheldon, were all out with their respective others, living in the moment. Penny was critical of herself. She was dwelling on the past. Additionally, there was no need to fear. Leonard was just a text or call away. But, Penny couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. She didn't care to allow her mind to wander to the possibilities of exactly what he could be doing unbeknownst to his girlfriend, back in the states and rendered completely clueless.

She was a jealous person by nature. That, she knew, and accepted it as an undeniable fact. She also had a reputation of being—well, a bit _catty—_and it wasn't exactly something she was proud of. She was insecure. She couldn't be hurt again. She knew her commitment issues stemmed from this fear.

She'd been with so many men—so very many. But, until she'd discovered and accepted her love for Leonard, she'd never truly _been _with a man. Physically, yes—emotionally, no. Penny loved that man of hers, both romantically and platonically. If she had been approached, back in high school, and had been told that her future, most trusted friend would be a guy who was deemed a _nerd, _and that she would fall hopelessly in love with him, the blonde would have scoffed in derision, and she then would have proceeded to go off to lock lips with someone in the bathrooms.

Leonard was different. Whenever they engaged in their physical acts of lovemaking, she felt as if she were on top of the world. Sure, the pleasure she received often wasn't up to par with that of what she'd experienced in the past—with other men. But her boyfriend's true attempts to please her touched her in a way that no other partner possibly could. He put his heart and soul into everything he did for her. With Leonard, it wasn't just being intimate. It was _making love. _With Leonard, it wouldn't just lead to a one-night stand. It never would be in any way, shape, or form similar to that. She _loved _him. More than any other human in her life, she _loved _him. He'd changed her for the better. This was a debt she could hardly ever repay. It was nearly impossible; he had affected her life _that _much.

Penny rose from her chair, gathering the contents from the tabletop and retreating to the refrigerator. She quickly stuffed the leftovers inside, where they would wait to be reheated and consumed at a later point in time. She avoided Leonard's eyes; the pictures on the fridge were a constant reminder that he was no longer right across the hall—just a knock away.

The buzzing of her cellphone caught her attention, and she hastily scampered to her purse, which lay upon the sofa, several of its contents scattered about here and there. Frantically, she rummaged about within the contents of her purse, seeking out that elusive, vibrating device. At last, she located it, and she clasped her hands around the bit of technology, fumbling with it as she discerned if the caller's identity was that of whom she hoped it to be.

Giddily, she accepted the call. "Hey, there, you." she sang cheerily, sprawling informally out on the couch. "I was just thinking about you, actually. About to give you a call. How'd you know? Have you gotten so smart that you've developed ESP or something since we last saw each other?"

Penny smiled as her boyfriend chuckled in response to her flirtatious banter. He'd had a long day. He was actually just about to go to bed, he informed her. But, he just had to hear her voice before he could dream about her.

"Quit trying to butter me up, Leonard. You're gonna make me cry..." She could already feel the tears coming. She really didn't know how she'd make it during the time he'd be away. It would be hard. She'd never realized how much she truly relied on him.

Leonard stifled a yawn from the other end of the line, snapping Penny from her trance.

"Past your bedtime, isn't it?" she pointed out, glancing at the clock ticking away on the wall. "You should be resting up."

No, Leonard told her, affirmatively. He was fine, really. How had her day gone?

"Oh, you know, the usual," she said vaguely, running a hand through her blonde locks. "Taking orders, tracking down the cheapskates that hold out on my tips, same old, same old."

Leonard couldn't help but laugh. Another yawn. A sound as if he were stretching.

"Alright, I'm gonna hang up now," Penny giggled, a stubborn smile etching across her face.

Leonard professed that he missed her—that he wished that she were there with him right that second.

"I miss you, too, Leonard. I love you." his girlfriend whispered, her voice weakening to a point that she was afraid it would be lost.

He loved her more. He would call her as soon as he woke up in the morning.

"Let me call you. It's Saturday, remember? I won't be up 'til half past noon."

Leonard chuckled happily, agreeing to her proposal. He bid her good night, and a final "I love you", and with that, the call was dropped.

Penny ended her side of the conversation, trudging to her bedroom with sluggish steps. Lazily, she collapsed on her bed, waiting for sleep to come. It couldn't arrive soon enough.


	10. The Midwestern Kin Encounter - Part One

**A/N: Since we know very little about Penny's family, (in fact, her last name remains unknown!) I decided to write up a little something. I'll continue with this mini-series if you guys enjoy it.  
**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

The Midwestern Kin Encounter: Part One?

_Leonard is overwhelmed with anxiety at the prospect of venturing to Nebraska to become acquainted with Penny's family._

* * *

"Penny, I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Leonard mumbled uneasily, the queasy, sickening feeling bubbling all the more in the pit of his stomach. He gripped the steering wheel with his clammy hands, producing a low, guttural moan. The lines rapidly speeding by beneath their vehicle weren't doing anything for his nausea.

Penny started, the GPS in her lap nearly tumbling to the floor. "What? Do you need to pull over?" she pressed in an urgent tone, touching his arm anxiously with her left hand.

She sat beside him in the passenger seat, feet up on the dashboard, painted toenails shining under the sunlight glimmering through the windshield. Though he was unable to discern her worried glance, as Penny was currently wearing a pair of pink sunglasses that perfectly accentuated her femininity, he suspected she was somewhat frantic.

Leonard took his eyes off the highway before him in order to glance briefly over at the woman at his side. "No, n-no. No, I'm fine, Penny." he managed, smiling slightly.

"Honey, if you're feeling sick, I could take over—"

"Really, I'm alright." Leonard insisted. "Don't worry."

"Okay," she said with uncertainty, leaning forward in her seat and craning her neck in order to study his face further. "You sure?"

"Yes," Leonard said firmly, gluing his eyes to the road before him. "I just need a few Tums."

Penny dug around in her purse, fishing out a small bottle of the multicolored tablets. She twisted the cap, pouring a few out into her palm. She always kept some spare over-the-counters in a rich supply, in case Leonard ever required them. He was so prone to discomfort. Penny handed the calcium-infused source of relief and a bottle of water to her boyfriend, and Leonard accepted the offering with no forethought.

The sick feeling was growing even more severe. This was the first time he was actually becoming acquainted with Penny's family. A weekend spent in the outskirts of Omaha, Nebraska, with his girl—the woman he loved. Why did this prospect cause his stomach to flip? Why did this notion cause him so much suffering? For one thing, Penny's family was the epitome of dysfunction—from what he had heard. But what did he actually have to fear? After all, her father, Wyatt, was pleasant enough. He and his girlfriend's father had bonded extraordinarily well—almost unusually well. And Penny would be with him the entire time. He had nothing to worry about.

Penny lowered her glasses and studied him, eying him over her nose. "Don't get all worked up over nothing, Leonard."

Her boyfriend sighed. "I can't help it. This is the first time I'm actually meeting your family. Well, except your dad. That was stressful enough." He twisted his mouth nervously, swallowing as his throat began to close up. "Get me—g-get my inhaler," he pleaded hoarsely, and Penny quickly granted him his medical device.

"Sweetie, I think that maybe I should drive for a while." the blonde suggested, observing her physicist of a boyfriend fumble with the inhaler before bringing it to his lips.

"Penny, I'm _fine,"_ Leonard assured her, opening the glove compartment and popping the inhaler inside. "Leonard, listen to me, my family will absolutely _love _you. Just like I do." Penny said soothingly, gently draping a hand over his shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "Hey, my dad likes you. That's a _great _sign! And if my brother tries to sell you any meth, just calmly say 'no'. If that doesn't work, tell me, and I'll take care of him, just like I did when we were kids. Got it?"

"A-alright," Leonard breathed, pursing his lips and letting out a breath. Now he only had to worry about his hay fever flaring up out on that farm—God knew that was the _last _thing he needed.

"You're not allergic to horses are you?" Penny inquired, as if she had read his mind. The tone of her voice indicative of her growing excitement. Leonard caught a glimpse of her beginning to fidget in her seat out of his peripheral vision.

"Uh, well, I've only been around one once in my life," the man admitted, "and that was when I was three years old. I was screaming the entire time, so I don't really remember much of it. The only thing I do remember is that my mother was insulting me the entire time."

Penny suffused with delight and grinned despite his elaboration on his response to her query. Her smile brightened him all the way to his core. She often had that effect on him. "This is going to be so great, Leonard. An entire weekend, just the two of us. Horseback riding, fishing, hunting, the works. And no Sheldon..." she said dreamily.

"_Yay..." _Leonard muttered, attempting to conceal his qualms over the matter. He had to make a good impression—no, a _superlative _impression. He had to. Although he had previously become acquainted with Penny's father, he had yet to meet her mother or siblings, and becoming familiar with them would hopefully get him on each of their good sides. If he ever wanted to have a chance at marrying Penny, he had to woo over her family first.

All at once, they raced by a sign, and Leonard barely made out the word 'Omaha' as he allowed his eyes to momentarily dart from the road.

Penny took note of Leonard's uneasiness. "It's okay, I'll tell you where the turn is. It's still a few miles up ahead." Her calm voice appeared to soothe him, as his tense shoulders soon relaxed, as if a humongous weight had been lifted from them.

A comfortable bed and familiar surroundings were just what Penny needed. When she had first brought up the subject of meeting her family to her boyfriend, he had been thrilled, and offered to take the driver's seat on the way to Nebraska, as he had ascertained that making the journey via the road would render both of their financial situations much more stable. They had spent the previous night in a hotel, and after a restless night of tossing and turning (as Penny was entirely too preoccupied with thoughts of her family and her boyfriend's meeting to take the time to sleep), Leonard practically had to drag his exhausted girlfriend out to the car in order to hit the highway again. After all, she'd formed the bad habit of sleeping until noon.

Another moment of contemplative silence passed before Leonard ventured, "You really think they'll like me?"  
"Of course they will," Penny said with a slight laugh, shooting him a smile. "I know my family. I spent twenty-one years with them."

Leonard quickly turned his head to offer her inquisitive gaze, but Penny directed his attention back to the steering wheel.

"It's gonna be fine, Leonard." she said softly.

Her face uplifted in a smile, and she casually reclined back into her seat with a sigh, leaning her head against the window as her green eyes observed the sea of lush green quickly soaring by.

_That's my man._

* * *

"Leonard, you're gonna wanna turn here," Penny advised, pointing her index finger out the window. Casually, she hung her arm out the window, inching her face into the fresh, clean breeze whipping through her hair. She was _home. _

Meanwhile, Leonard's stomach was beginning to lurch with anxiety, and he could sense his allergies beginning to respond to the air around them. As he turned his indicator on, Penny chuckled, and he glanced over at her in puzzlement.

"You don't have to use your signal, sweetie. There's no one around here for miles." she assured him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Leonard muttered under his breath, flicking off his turn signal and making his turn slowly and cautiously.

Penny didn't respond. She could tell he was nervous, and she couldn't blame him. She knew she would be a wreck whenever—or _if _she ever—had the chance to meet Leonard's family. If things kept on going as well as they had been for them, she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she became acquainted with the Hofstadters. Leonard's mother, she already knew, but his brilliant sister, his intellectual brother, and his disapproving father—she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them.

Leonard eased off the gas as gravel began crunching beneath the car's wheels. They were traveling leisurely down a homely, unpopulated road, the only inhabitants being a few scattered mailboxes and an untethered hound here and there.

"There it is, there it _is!" _Penny squealed, her outburst nearly causing Leonard to swerve off the dirt road. Her boyfriend took a sharp turn and corrected himself just in time to lurch into the long, narrow driveway.

Towering oak trees lined the drive, and Penny excitedly poked her head out the open window, breathing through her nose and taking a long, hearty inhalation of the smell of corn. A modest ranch house slowly came into view, and Leonard could sense the excitement brewing within his girlfriend. She was really into this.

As he brought the car to a steady halt and unfastened his seat belt, he realized that Penny was already out the door and bounding up the steps to the porch. Almost immediately, the glass door swung open, and a somewhat plump, blonde woman emerged from inside. Penny and the unidentified lady both screamed joyously before the elder captured the young woman in an impenetrable hug. Leonard presumed that this woman fawning over and kissing his girlfriend was none other than her mother.

"Oh, Penelope! My baby girl! It's been absolutely too long!" her mother cried, squeezing her child to the point at which Leonard feared she would be unable to breathe.

"Mom," Penny squeaked, reaching behind her back to beckon Leonard over. Obediently, he scrambled out of the car before retreating to the back to retrieve their bags of luggage.

"Your daddy will be so happy to see ya! I tried to convince him to let me come with him the last time he saw you in Pasadena, but he just kept telling me: 'Jeanette, somebody's gotta get up every morning and make sure Adam hasn't been cooking meth in the basement'—"

Penny wriggled out of Jeanette's grasp, turning to face Leonard as he strolled up the walkway.

As he arrived, she chimed, "Oh, Mom, this is my boyfriend, Leonard. Honey, this is my mother, Jeanette."

Leonard offered Jeanette his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."  
"Oh, such a gentleman! Don't let this one go, Penelope." she warned, firmly seizing Leonard's hand and squeezing it. Now Leonard understood from whom Penny inherited her unusual strength—or as Sheldon would call it: "her Nebraskan man hands".

"Have you been expecting us?" Penny asked, craning her neck to get a view into the house. "Something sure smells good."

"Yeah, hon. Dinner's on the table." Jeanette said in her flat, Midwestern twang. She turned to open the door, gesturing for her daughter and her accompanying companion to join the rest of the family inside. Penny glanced over her should and warmly grasped Leonard's wrist, leading him inside the house.

The entire first floor smelled of a home-cooked meal—mashed potatoes, gravy, hot rolls, buttered corn. Leonard's mouth began to water as his nose responded to the delicious assortment of scents. As long as his lactose intolerance remained under control, everything would be wonderful. At least, he could only hope as much. Could he really fit in as one of the family? That incredibly tumultuous family?


	11. The Midwestern Kin Encounter - Part Two

**A/N: Parte dos! Once more, I own nothing!**

* * *

The Midwestern Kin Encounter - Part Two

_Leonard becomes better acquainted with Penny's tightly-knit family._

* * *

After Penny and Leonard had safely deposited their belongings in a secure place, the couple emerged from the doorway to the dining room, hand in hand.

"There are my two little lovebirds," Penny's mother crooned, resting her arm on the back of her chair as she admired her daughter and her boyfriend happily whispering in hushed voices to one another. Jeanette chuckled heartily as Leonard's face flushed crimson at this comment.

"Penny," Wyatt greeted, rising from his seat and walking to meet his daughter. "How's my little gal been doin'?" he said gently, kissing his little girl's temple.

"Just fine, Dad," Penny responded with a warm smile, gesturing toward Leonard. "Dad, I'm sure you remember my boyfriend, Leonard."

"Back together with him, eh? For real this time?" Wyatt interrogated, studying the man before him.

"Yes, sir." Leonard said with certainty, glancing over at his girlfriend for a moment. Penny subtly intertwined their fingers. He smiled in confidence. "Yes, we are."

"I knew my little girl couldn't keep away from you for long, Leonard." Wyatt said with a nod.

The man gestured toward the table, and Leonard and Penny sat down beside each other to dine.

"Oh, Leonard," Penny murmured, gaining her boyfriend's attention, "that's my brother, Adam, and that's my sister, Kirsten." She subtly gestured across the table.

Leonard's eyes followed her gaze, and he studied his potential brother- and sister-in-law. Adam sat hunched in his seat, the only noticeable movements he made being the rapid flipping back of his thick, sandy-colored bangs. A strawberry-blonde with bleached highlights sat beside him, rapidly tapping away at her phone.

"Nice to meet you," Leonard greeted, cowering slightly at the empty stares he received from across the dinner table. Quickly, he darted his eyes downward, hoping he would be able to avoid conversation.

A _ding _sounded from the kitchen, and Jeanette rose to her feet and trotted to the kitchen in the blink of an eye—quite the feat for a woman of her stature. She returned not a minute later, balancing a platter in her hands.

"Just popped this in the oven to keep it warm. You all are in for a treat." she hummed, taking pride in her craft. "Homemade cheesecake for dessert, anyone?"

"Oh, Mom, Leonard's lactose intolerant." Penny cautioned. "We'll pass."

"Speak for yourself, Penny." Adam growled, accepting a slab of the cake as his mother placed it on the table.

Penny snapped her head in his direction, rising to her feet with an icy stare. "You ready to be beaten up by a girl for the umpteenth time, hon? 'Cause I'm up for it. Your little sister'll kick the—"

"Alright, that's enough, Penelope," her mother sighed, scolding her as if she were a child.

"It's okay, Penny. It's not like a peanut allergy." Leonard reassured her, lifting the fork into his hand as the family began to chow down, country-style. Seconds later, at an attempt to strike up conversation, Leonard commented, "This is delicious, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson."

"Please, son, call us by our first names," Wyatt said with a smile. "You're practically family now."

"Yeah, guys, this is great." Penny marveled. "But, uh, what's the mystery meat?"

"Oh, just a possum I found out back." Wyatt joked, but Leonard nearly choked on his mouthful, unaccustomed to this kind of Midwestern humor. "Damn, son! You alright there?"

"He's fine, Dad!" Penny assured her father, placing a hand upon Leonard's back. "My dad and his sense of humor, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Leonard," Wyatt said apologetically, lifting the glass of water he was holding up to his lips. "It's really just a plain old pot roast. Honest."

"I expected as much, sir," Leonard croaked, retrieving his napkin and bringing it to his mouth. "I gotta say, I was a little surprised when Penny told me about your inviting us both out here for the weekend."

"We figured it was better late than never to have you introduced to the family," Wyatt said, casually, looking to his wife.

"That's right. So, you two, can Wyatt and I expect any grandkids in the near future?" Jeanette inquired, her eyes widening as Leonard performed a spit take over his glass of water, inches away from showering Adam and Kirsten. Penny barely maintained her mouthful of food, though as she chewed, she suffered a bout of coughing. "As I was saying, Penny, honey... I've been meaning to have a little chat with you. Better late than never, I guess—"

"Mom, I really don't think this is _appropriate," _Penny managed with a gasping breath, raising her glass of wine to her lips.

"Honey, it was just a question."

"Mom, _shut up," _Penny pleaded desperately.

Both of her siblings glared coldly at Leonard from across the table, their eyes like piercing daggers. A car horn soon sounded from outside, and Kirsten rose to her feet, adjusting her tank top.

"That's my ride," she said icily, glancing at her parents for a moment. "Don't wait up, I'll be back later."

Adam cleared his throat before shifting uncomfortably in his seat, evidently feeling rather awkward now that one of the familiar faces had left the room.

"Oh, Adam, I don't know if I've told you. Leonard works in a lab." Penny mentioned to her brother. "He's a _scientist." _she elaborated, not wanting to give her brother the wrong idea of her boyfriend's profession.

"Oh, yeah?" the man responded, his interest only minutely piqued. "What kinda scientist?"

"An experimental physicist," Leonard replied, offering Penny's brother a smile.

"That's wicked, man," Adam muttered, offering his sister a subtle shrug.

The rest of the meal passed by with little to no conversation, the only short spurts of speech being awkwardly put together and not extremely prolonged.

_This is going to be a _long _weekend, _Leonard thought to himself.

* * *

As Leonard and Penny ascended the steps, the man had many a chance to confess what was on his mind to his girlfriend, but to no avail. Perhaps in the privacy of her bedroom, things would be different. It would be easier to confide in her.

"Here it is," Penny said warmly, swinging her bedroom door open and stepping over the threshold. Her voice alerted him to a potential problem just seconds later. "Oh, I didn't think about this..." she mumbled, her eyes falling upon the twin bed settled in the room.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep downstairs." Leonard offered, but his girlfriend shook her head.

"No, forget that. I invited you, we'll work it out." she assured him, strolling over to the bed and plopping down on the mattress. "Still, it's comfy enough."

Leonard set their bags down, leaning over to catch his breath. What did his girlfriend bring along in that suitcase of hers? Bricks?

"If you think we'll both fit," he said, righting himself and smiling at her. Penny simpered at him.

After the exhausting drive, both Penny and Leonard agreed that they would turn in for the night, and as Penny undressed in the bathroom, her boyfriend settled upon her bed, clad in a T-shirt and boxers. Who knew how many different men had been in this very bed, in the very spot in which he lay? He didn't have any desire to allow his mind to stray towards the possibilities.

With a quiet and contented sigh, he rolled over to his side, lifting a small, framed picture off Penny's nightstand. Fondly, he gazed at the photo, studying the young, dirty blonde within the frame, two disheveled braids hanging over her shoulders as she sported a toothy, cheeky grin. Quietly, he chuckled to himself. That adorable little girl in the photo had grown into a stunning, gorgeous woman—and to think, she was so nearby.

"I think dinner went pretty well, don't you?" Penny called to him, her inquiry emanating from the bathroom.

"I really don't think your siblings like me much," Leonard replied in a somber tone, glancing up as his girlfriend emerged from the bathroom and padded over to the bed. She sported a loose T-shirt printed with the Nebraska Huskers team logo and pajama bottoms. Despite her informal appearance, her lack of modesty had a profound effect on him.

"Oh, sure they do. Quit worrying about their opinion. All that matters is that _you're_ happy here." she insisted, crawling into bed as she switched off her lamp. "Are you?"

Leonard set the picture frame back on the nightstand, switching off the other lamp on his side of the bed. The mattress was a rather tight fit, but neither of the couple minded the snug quarters all the much. He rolled back over, coming face to face with his girlfriend, whose lips were puckered invitingly.

"Yes," he responded softly, lightly caressing her jawline as he hastily kissed her.

Penny abruptly broke the kiss. "Wanna fool around?" she suggested in a low tone.

"There's no room," Leonard whispered.

"Sure there is," Penny insisted with a simper.

Accepting her offer, her boyfriend ravenously began providing her with affection, her blonde tendrils of hair tickling his neck. Their passionate moment was thwarted not a minute later, however, due to the sound of Penny's bedroom door creaking open and light flooding into the room. Someone poked their head through the doorway, erupting in thunderous laughter at the sight they beheld. Penny squinted, and she was able to distinguish just who the culprit was by the silhouette in the doorway.

"Adam!" Penny shrieked, covering herself with the sheets, as Leonard had already carelessly tossed what little had been covering her across the room.

"Who are ya with now, Penny?" a voice snickered. "Is it still Leonard? Or have you dumped him and gotten friendly with somebody else?"

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Penny demanded of her brother.

Adam shrugged. "For one thing, my sister's a pain in the—"

"_Out!" _Penny shrieked at the top of her lungs, grabbing one of her stuffed animals and chucking it at him. The bear pegged him in the shoulder, and Adam slunk away from the doorway, slamming the door shut. Penny groaned, sinking back on to the mattress. "Now," she said quietly. "Where were we?"

"Right here," Leonard replied, forcefully mashing his lips to hers. Wildly, their excitement beginning to consume them, the couple's enthusiasm flared passionately as they mussed the hair of their significant other. The two of them muttered incomprehensible albeit enamored phrases to one another, growing more frenzied in their affections by the moment.

Before they could avoid the situation, Penny and Leonard tumbled out of the bed, landing on the floor with an audible _thud. _The woman blurted a profanity while her boyfriend released a groan of discomfort.

"Oh, God! Are you okay?" Penny moaned, grabbing on to a blanket with which to wrap around her bare form. She helped her boyfriend off the floor and back into the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" he asked in response, placing a supportive hand upon her back and giving it a gentle rub.

"No, no," she assured him, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Let's just try to get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Leonard sighed, settling back upon the bed. He momentarily closed his eyes, and he felt his girlfriend snuggle close to him, tucking her head in the crevice created by his neck and chin. Her blonde hair ruffled as she made herself comfortable, pulling the sheets up over her body.

"Night, sweetie." she yawned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Leonard whispered, lightly nuzzling the apex of her head with his cheek.


End file.
